Untitled for now
by The Blonde Midget
Summary: Jou gets invited to spend Christmas with his mother’s side of the family. He invites his boyfriend, Seto to come along, together with Mokuba. What will happen in the Kawaii household? SetoJou, obviously. Other pairings inside. rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

CHRISTMAS FIC:D

-ahem- Anyway…yeah, this will be my contribution to the wonderful season, of which we all shall be merry, and youthful! YOSH!

…-ahem- Excuse me for the Lee reference…-sighs- I have been watching way too much of Naruto…

I am just too hyper…ah well. This will be a sort of preview…the rest of the chapters will be up a bit close to Christmas, or even a bit after it…I shall try to have chap 2 up at least in December!

Anyway…plot and disclaimers:D

Plot: Jou gets invited to spend Christmas with his mother's side of the family. He invites his boyfriend, Seto to come along, together with Mokuba. Boy, this will be a Christmas to remember…

Disclaimer: -sighs- Damnit…again? I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did…-dreamy look-

Pairings: SetoJou, some YamiYugi and BakuraRyou in later chapters…and maybe some MokubaxSerenity, but only maybe.

Warnings: Yaoi, meaning BOYxBOY LOVE! Don't like? Then why the hell are you here reading this warning? Some swearing, and overuse of bad puns and humor. You know the stuff. Also, might be a lemon in later chapters. –blushes-

So yeah…read, and tell me if you want me to keep going with this to a full-blown Christmas fic!

**Chapter 1 (or prologue, depends on how you see it. XD) **

**Jou's apartment**

**Normal POV**

The eighteen years old Seto Kaiba glared at the closed door in front of him, stomping his feet against the ground, trying to rub some warmth into his numb fingers. By the way he was glaring, one could have thought that the door had threatened to take over Kaiba Corp, destroyed his laptop, _and_ asked his little brother out on a date.

"C'mon, puppy," He groaned, in between blowing some hot air against his fingers. "What's taking so damn long?"

It was December 22nd. At that date, most families were out doing their last minute shopping, or calling remote family members to remind them of meeting to exchange Christmas gifts on Christmas day, and have a holly, jolly good time together. (excuse the pun. Just a spur of the moment of Christmas spirit from the authoress, ignoring the fact that she started writing this in September.)

But, seeing that Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corporation, the largest gaming company in the world, and former Duel Monsters champion (working on that 'former', of course) was far too perfect to have forgotten buying presents, and didn't have any remote family, or close except for Mokuba, to call, he really had nothing better to do than to visit his boyfriend's apartment for lunch.

Boyfriend. Seto smiled slightly at that thought, and suddenly felt nothing of the bitter cold he was standing in.

Two month's earlier, Seto had finally gathered up the courage to ask Katsuya Jounouchi out for their first date. It hadn't been an easy task, mark his words. For some reason, Jou always seemed to be surrounded by his pathetic group of friends, and never went _anywhere_ alone, the bathroom being the exception. (and damnit; Seto was _not_ asking him out there!)

But, one fine autumn day, Seto had managed to drag Jou away from his friends for a while (literally dragging, actually). Then, he had said, in his 'say against me, and you _die_' voice; "Puppy you're going out with me on Friday night, seven pm sharp. Be ready." Then he had left, leaving a very shocked (and very blushing) Jou in his trail.

Naturally, Jou hadn't left it at that, and had run up to him after school, asking if he was serious. Seto responded by leaning down and kissing Jou, right on the lips, right in front of half the school. That settled that question, and had Jou blushing like no tomorrow. Thus, Seto deemed his work there done.

The date that Friday had been weird, and awkward. Neither of the boys knew what they should do, or talk about. Finally, Seto had snapped, pulled Jou over the table at the expensive restaurant and kissed him senseless. Sure, they had been thrown out of the restaurant for that stunt, but it was quite the ice-breaker.

The first date was followed by a second, followed by a third, soon followed by a fifteenth date…and alas, Jou's friends actually figured out what was going on between them. That had gone remarkably well; Honda was the only one who fainted.

Seto snickered at the memory of Honda's eyes rolling up into his head, and him falling backwards onto the floor with a rather loud thump. Oh yes, Seto had enjoyed that day immensely…especially since Jou gave away his virginity to him that night.

Before Seto could replay that certain memory, he was painfully reminded of the cold outside by a strong, chilly wind hitting him in the side, and making him shiver violently.

"DAMNIT!" Seto yelled, and pounded the door in front of him like a madman. "Katsuya, you had better open this door within ten seconds, or you won't be getting any Christmas gifts this year, or the next one for that matter-"

In the next second, the door swung open, revealing a messy blob of hair, and warm honey brown eyes looking up at him with a nervous look.

"Um…hi, Seto…" Jou mumbled, blushing slightly at the glare he was getting. "C-Come on in, it's freezing out here!" The blonde backed inside, to let the CEO pass through the door.

"No, really?" Seto drawled, closing the door behind him. "I didn't notice at all…" When Jou pouted at his meanness, Seto leaned down to kiss away the fake-angry look on his face. Which lead to more passionate kissing. Which lead to coats being shed, and two very horny teenagers…

Ah, the wonders of teenage hormones. What would we do without them? (probably have really boring sex lives, but that's beside the point.)

Thirty minutes later, when the two laid comfortably on the large couch by a roaring fire, still fully clothed, exchanging gentle kisses, Seto finally got his mind out of the gutter to ask the question he had been pondering on when he stood on the doorstep.

"What took you so damn long to open the door anyway, pup?" Seto punctuated the question with a soft kiss on Jou's nose.

At once, Jou tensed. Nervous, amber eyes slowly rose to stare up at his brunet lover. "Um…well…I…I was on the phone…"

"With who?" For once, Seto was really curious. Jou was NEVER nervous about telling him things…especially not when it came to trivial things as phone calls.

"…my mum." Jou's voice was very soft, and Seto had to strain his ears to actually hear Jou's answer.

…say what now?

Seto sat up to stare down at his lover. Blue eyes were widened a few millimetres, and Seto actually looked mildly surprised.

And why wouldn't he be? Jou's mother hadn't spoken to Jou for six years, apart for that one time when Shizuka was getting her eye operation. As far as Seto knew, Jou's mother had cut all ties with her son. Period.

Seto really didn't like Jou's mother. Mostly because he couldn't understand why she had given up such a wonderful son as Katsuya. Well…it was a good thing that she had, because otherwise Seto probably wouldn't have met him.

…so yeah. Seto didn't know whether he hated or loved Jou's mother. So he had settled for dislike. Strong dislike.

"…and what the hell did she want?" Seto couldn't keep the icy-tone out of his voice, clearly speaking out what he felt about Jou's beloved mother.

Jou swallowed nervously, and fiddled with the hem of his t-shirt. "Well…she wanted to talk to me a little…y'know, to catch up and stuff…"

"Don't make me laugh, Katsuya." Seto growled, leaning closer to Jou to glare him straight in the eye. "That wasn't the reason she called, was it?"

"…no…" A tiny little whisper was all Jou dared to let out under Seto's intense gaze. "She…She asked me to come over and spend Christmas with her and the family…" A weak smile spread over Jou's face.

"…what?" All of a sudden Seto felt like all air was pressed out of his lungs.

This year, Seto had invited Jou to celebrate Christmas with him and Mokuba, seeing that Jou's father was out of town on a business trip. Jou had been ecstatic, jumping around like a

little puppy on dog biscuits, and had almost made Seto fall over with the strength of his hug afterwards.

But now…he would go spend Christmas with his mother? The mother that had abandoned him when he was a kid, just because she didn't want him? Instead of being with his loving boyfriend, who would _never_ abandon him, no matter what?

Well, that was just fucking peachy!

Seto scowled. "Hn. Well, hope that you will have fun with your dear mother. I mean, it's not like Mokuba and I will mind that you're not coming over…"

"I didn't say yes!" Jou interrupted, glaring up at his lover. "She called, asked me over and then you started banging on the door like the apocalypse was coming! I said I'd call her back. I wasn't going to say yes, but seeing that you and Mokuba don't want me there, maybe I will!" With an angry shove, Jou pushed Seto off of him, and stomped towards his bedroom, slamming the door so loudly that the old man in the apartment above yelled angrily down through the ceiling and slammed his walking cane in the floor/ceiling loudly.

Seto stared at the closed door where his lover had disappeared. Then he sighed loudly, standing up. "Way to go, Seto…you really have a way with people, don't you?" He muttered bitterly to himself, while walking over to the door.

He knocked gently. "Katsuya…"

"G'way." Seto almost smiled at the way Jou spoke. He could imagine his lover pouting inside that door, and desperately wanted to kiss away that cute little frown on his forehead.

"You know I didn't mean what I just said, pup. I just…" Seto frowned. What he was about to say was so going to be out of character. He just knew it. Right then, he didn't care. Much.

"…I want you to spend Christmas with me so badly. I mean…it's our first Christmas as a couple. It…means a lot. I…I love you, pup. More than that woman could ever do, and I want to show it by having you in my home on Christmas Day, opening gifts and just…being like a family."

If it had been possible, Seto knew he would have choked on all the sweet words he had just uttered. Thank God, or Buddha or whatever Godly power there was, that no one had been there to hear that speech coming out of his mouth. Seriously! It was so fluffy that one could start a pillow-factory from it!

A slight pause. Then the click of a lock sliding out of place.

The door slowly opened a crack, and an amber eye peeked out at him.

"…you mean that?" Jou's soft voice asked, sounding almost hesitant. It pierced Seto's heart; Jou shouldn't have to doubt anything about them.

Seto smiled slightly; one of those true smiles that only Mokuba and Jou were entitled to see. "Yes."

The door opened fully, and a blonde blur of hair and mischief jumped out and latched itself onto him. "Oh, that was just too sweet, Set!" Jou cooed, snickering slightly. "Never knew ya had it in ya, you old Scrooge!"

Seto glared down at the puppy. "Shut up before I make you shut up, pup."

Jou grinned and poked him in the side in a playful manner. "Oh? And how are ya gonna do that, money-mmph!" The grin grew on Jou's lips when he got a forceful kiss from the annoyed CEO. Oh yes, he truly knew how to manipulate Seto Kaiba…

Another half hour later, the couple was back on the couch, snuggling and once more sharing soft kisses. It was kind of amazing how they seemed to get to that place so often…aah, the wonders of hormones. Still such a great source of joy and love. (or, well. Hornyness.)

"So, Katsuya…" Seto muttered, placing a gentle kiss under the other's ear, making the blond gasp in pleasure. "…are you going to call your mother soon? I want to know that we'll be alone for Christmas soon…"

Jou sighed softly, but sat up. "Yeah, yeah…I'll call her now, okay? Just hang on a minute…" Jou padded over to the phone in the kitchen, picking it up and quickly dialling a number. While the beeping tones reached his ear, he smiled towards the brunet on his couch. Sometimes, Jou wondered what he had done to deserve such a loving boyfriend as Seto Kaiba…

If someone had told him three months ago that he would use the words 'loving boyfriend' and 'Seto Kaiba' in the same sentence, he would have laughed loudly and asked them if they had considered a career as a comedian. The irony.

"_Hello? Shizuka Kawaii speaking." _A sweet, timid voice suddenly spoke up into his ear, making Jou smile happily.

"Hi, sis!" He chirped, feeling warmth fill his chest at the sound of his little sister's voice. The smile on his lips grew wider when he heard his sister squeal happily.

"_Big brother! Oh, I am so happy to hear you again!" _Jou could imagine the smile and utter joy on his sister's face in that moment.

"Likewise, sis. Listen, I need to talk to mum for a moment-"

"_Oh! Is it about Christmas? Mum said you were coming over!" _

Jou actually felt a small, needle-like stab in his heart at the happy tone in his sister's voice. It hurt his heart a lot that he would soon make her sound sad, and make her disappointed. "Um…yeah, about that…"

"_You have no idea how much I'm looking forward to seeing you again!"_ Shizuka interrupted him, breathless with anticipation.

Not a small needle stab anymore. A dagger.

_"I mean, we never get to see each other much…and I really miss you, big brother…"_

Huge, _poisoned_ dagger.

_"But, I will get to see you this Christmas, right?"_

Huge, poisoned, scorching hot dagger of ultimate pain and agony.

…what, being guilty stings!

"Um…" Jou glanced over to Seto, and swallowed deeply. "I, um…c-can I talk to mum now, sis? It's kinda important."

"_Sure thing, bro! Hang on a minute!" _A slight shuffle was heard on the other end, and then a muffled call of 'Mum! Katsuya is on the phone!' and another one back 'coming!' Another shuffling on the other side and…

"_Hello, Katsuya." _The warm voice of his mother filled Jou's ear, and he smiled slightly. Even though he didn't have many fond memories of his mother, it always felt safe to talk to her. After all, it was his mother…

"Hi, mum…you see, about this Christmas, well…"

"_Oh, it's going to be wonderful, isn't it? The whole family gathered together for Christmas once again, with presents and all of that…" _Jou almost snorted. Whole family minus dad and his relatives, she meant.

"Um, yeah…but, you see…mum, I have already promised to spend Christmas somewhere else, and…" Jou tensed when a pair of warm arms wrapped around his waist, but soon relaxed again when he understood that it was Seto. Apparently, he couldn't stand being ignored for more than a few minutes at a time.

"…_somewhere else?" _Jou could almost feel the disappointment oozing from the other side of the line. _"Where? With Yugi-san?" _

"Um, no…" A low gasp escaped Jou when Seto started kissing the back of his neck gently, letting warmth spread through the entire base of his neck, down his spine and then onto…ahem, certain areas. Thus, making his brainfunction temporarily shut down. "It's, um…somewhere else…"

A pause. Then a deep sigh was heard.

" _I think I understand now. __It's okay, Katsuya. __You don't have to lie to me. I know that…we haven't been on good terms for a long time, and I know that you are angry with me. I…I didn't expect you to come. I just…really wanted to patch things up between us, and…" _A shaky sigh, that had Jou almost shaking with guilt, was heard on the other side. _"…we miss you." _

"Mum…I…" Jou had no idea what to say. Small tears had filled his eyes, and a strange ache filled his heart.

Truth to be told, Jou missed his mother too. Terribly. Ever since her and Shizuka had moved away, there had been a piece missing inside his heart. Jou had never felt truly whole. And now, it was all starting to come up. After all, Christmas was a very family related holiday, and Jou had always missed Shizuka and his mother the most around that time.

"I…I miss you too, mum…" Jou choked out, biting his lip, fighting the blurriness that was filling his eyes, and desperately trying to swallow the knot in his throat.

Seto frowned when he heard the sad tone in his lover's voice. Quietly, he tried to sooth the poor boy the best way he could, by gentle touches. He pulled Jou closer to his chest, leaning his chin against his shoulder, brushing his nose against the other's cheek in a loving fashion.

Jou flinched, but soon leaned backwards into the other's touches. He clenched his eyes shut, and took a deep, shaky breath. "I…I'm sorry, mum. I…I do want to come over, but I have already made a promise." Sighing softly, and biting back a sob, Jou used his free hand to grasp the arm on his stomach, silently asking for the other's support.

Once more, Seto frowned. Jou sounded so…sad. And longing. Seto knew that Jou didn't get to see Shizuka often, and he talked about her all the time. Seto remembered that sweet, auburn haired girl, who always had been smiling around Jou, and whom Jou always had smiled happily back at.

Seto tried to imagine what it would be like to see Mokuba only a few times every year. It felt like a large hole in his chest, and a chill in his stomach. And that was only from imagining it…

Suddenly, Seto started to understand just why there always was a sad look on Jou's face whenever he spoke of his sister, that would shine through even when he smiled. And Seto had never wanted Jou to be sad…ever. Not even when he thought he hated Jou, he had wanted to see him sad. Angry and riled up, yes, but never sad…and he knew what would make Jou smile, truly; seeing his sister.

At the same time, the egoistic part of Seto desperately wanted Jou at his house, opening gifts with him and Mokuba…but this was not the time to be selfish. No matter how much he wanted to…

Sighing quietly, Seto gently put a hand on the receiver of the phone. "Katsuya. If you want to go, then do so. I won't hold you back." Seto muttered against the top of Jou's head, nuzzling the messy strands.

A strange jolt passed through Jou's stomach, and he quickly turned his head around to stare up at Seto. His mouth was hanging wide open with surprise. If there had been one available, Seto was sure he could have stuffed a football into the other's mouth.

"You…What?" Jou whispered, blinking with deep surprise. A smile had started to form on his lips, and a small light of hope sparkled in his eyes.

That happy look sent a rather weird and awkward feeling through Seto's being. It wasn't a good one, but not entirely bad either. He was happy that Jou looked so happy, but felt uneasy because that happy look was caused by being allowed to leave him.

"You should spend Christmas with your family." Seto said calmly, trying not to sound disappointed or annoyed. "After all, you don't get to see them very often, and you get to see me and Mokuba almost every day, right?" Seto pressed out a very forced smile. It felt so fake, and difficult; like his face was stuck in syrup.

A low squeal escaped Jou's throat before he could stop it, and he smiled happily before pulling the brunet down for a passionate kiss that sent them both panting when it was over.

"Thank you…" Jou whispered against the other's lips, before pulling back to speak into the phone again. "Um, mum? I…I think I can make it anyway…"

"Oh! That's just wonderful, Katsuya! You have no idea how happy that makes me, and Shizuka too! Oh, I have to prepare everything for you…you'll get your own bedroom even, sweetie! Goodness, I am so excited, I'm just babbling…well, Katsuya, I'll see you in two days then! Because you will be here one day before, right? (1)"

"Yeah, sure mum! I'll be over on the twenty fourth! Um…" Jou threw a glance over his shoulder to Seto again, and frowned slightly at seeing the utterly disappointed look on his face; a look that only lasted for a second, before being replaced by an empty smile.

The happy feeling in Jou's heart faded slightly, and the smile on his face sunk. Jou knew how happy Seto had been about spending Christmas together with him, even though he hadn't truly said it…

It was then Katsuya Jounouchi, number one lucky duellist in the world, runner up in Duellist Kingdom, and on fourth place in Battle City, got a brilliant idea!

Okay, so maybe not brilliant. But rather good. Better than average, anyway.

The mischievous Jounouchi sparkle, as Yugi had named it after the most recent accident with Bakura and pink-hair dye, filled Jou's eyes. He walked away a bit from Seto, and said lowly, so the other wouldn't hear;

"…mum, do you think…that maybe, I could bring a guest? Or two, even?"

**End Chapter!**

DunDunDUUUN:O

…okay, yeah, it wasn't very dramatic…but still.

Now! Please do tell me what you thought, and if you want me to continue this as my tribute for Christmas! I mean…if no one wants it, there is no point in continuing, no?

As I said, the next chapter probably won't be up until quite a long time…maybe even December! It depends, though…if I get very good response, I just might write faster and post another chapter…-winkwink- -nudgenudge-

Anyway! Please review! Oh, don't make me bring out Mokuba on you…

Mokuba: -puppyeyes- Pwease, review? It will make me so happy…

AWW! –glomps-

So yeah…TBM, OUT! –runs out the door, giggling like the maniac she truly is in her dark, dirty little yaoi loving heart-

-The Blonde Midget

P.S. Angel Kurisutin; I _am_ going to add Mokuba to this fic...just a little heads up for you. XD D.S.


	2. Chapter 2

Well…another chapter for the Christmas story! And it came before December! YAY! 

…so yeah…this chapter is really odd, and very fillery…but I just had to get it out of my head. In the next chapter, they will actually leave to Jou's mother!

Oh! And I really need a name for this story. If anyone has an idea, please tell me! I NEED A NAME FOR IT! -sighs- It willl be, like, a competition. The one who gives me the best name will be honoured for the rest of this fic! There will be a little note in the beginning of each chapter, thanking said person! Err...I know, that price sucked, but whatever! That's all I can offer you.

Anyway, I've really got nothing more to say, so…Disclaimers!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did…-dreamy look-

Pairings: SetoJou, some YamiYugi and BakuraRyou. Maybe Mokuba/Serenity, but probably not.

Warnings: There will be a future lemon, but I will warn you all when it comes up! BoyxBoy love, some swearwords, and…well, my humour.

Okay, that would be all…please leave me a review at the end! But for now…read!

**Chapter 2 **

**Ryou's house**

**December 23**

**10.00**

**Normal POV**

"So let me get this straight…" Yugi said hesitantly, glancing towards Jou who was sitting on the broad kitchen counter of Ryou's kitchen. "You invited Kaiba over to spend Christmas with you and your family? Without telling them that he's your boyfriend?"

Jou chuckled nervously, and scratched the back of his head. "Well, it sorta seemed like a good idea at that time…"

"Like that time when you thought that pouring oil on the fire when it wasn't burning bright enough was a good idea, even though it was dry season and the grass nearby was super dry?" Ryou asked, voice muffled slightly from being half inside the refrigerator.

"Or that time when you threw a tomato at the principal, because you thought he needed some colour on his cheeks?" Yugi snickered quietly in remembrance of that particular stunt…hey, did the principal ever get those tomato pieces out of his hair?

"Or," Ryou straightened up, to throw a slight glare in Jou's direction. "last week when you thought it to be a good idea to dye Bakura's hair pink when he was sleeping?"

"Hey, that was _fun_!" Jou defended himself, not even bothering to try to keep the grin off of his face.

Before you ask just _how_ and _why_ Jou had dyed Bakura's hair pink…I, the wonderful authoress of awesomeness(…) will explain it to you. Lets start with why;

A few days prior to the dye 'accident', Bakura had made a rude comment about how Jou was Seto's lapdog. And, as we all know, Jou doesn't like to be compared to dogs. (though, he didn't have much against being Seto's dog…but that's aside the point.) Thus, Jou decided to take revenge. And there would be no taking prisoners this time; Jou went for Bakura's very soul.

Bakura's fluffy hair.

Naturally, Bakura was very proud of his hair. It made him look cool and ultra-villainy, he proclaimed. ("Or, like a you have a bunny glued to your head," Yami had once chimed, earning himself a not-so-playful punch in the chin from the enraged Tomb Robber.)

How; well…first of all, Jou had made sure that Bakura was fast asleep. (which wasn't much of a problem. Jou bribed Anzu to perform one of her legendary friendship speeches to Bakura. The poor guy didn't stand a chance.) Then he brought out a bottle of food-dye, and carefully applied it to Bakura's hair, making sure to get it in all of it, all the way into the scalp.

It was said, that the scream Bakura emitted when he looked himself in the mirror echoed through the whole of Domino.

Ryou sighed softly, before putting the bottle of soda on the counter next to Jou. "Says you who didn't have to help him wash it out, and listen to his constant whining all night, and his revenge plans…" A slightly thoughtful look appeared on Ryou's face. "Judging from what I heard, you probably shouldn't make any shortcuts through dark, empty alleys for another six weeks, Jou."

Jou laughed, but soon stopped when he saw the dead serious look in Ryou's eyes. (no pun intended.) "Oh, err…I'll do that."

"Anyway." Yugi reached over for the soda-bottle and poured up a glass for himself. "What did Seto say when you told him about it?"

Jou sighed. "Well…"

_Flashback _

_"No way in hell, Jou." Seto glared down at his lover, pointedly ignoring the adorable pout on his lips._

"_Aw, come on!" Jou whined, grabbing Seto's arm with a pleading look. "I want you to meet my family…and you said you wanted to spend Christmas with me, right?" _

_  
"Yes," The brunet gritted out between his teeth, pulling his arm free from Jou's hands. "with __**you.**__ I said I wanted to spend Christmas together with __**you**__, not your entire family! Especially not with…__**her!**__" 'Her', Jou knew to be his mother…but Jou couldn't grasp why Seto hated her so much. _

_"Seto…it's important to me…I…I want to introduce you to my family, and make them like you!" Amber eyes shone truly up at his lover. _

_"…they won't like me." Seto deadpanned._

"_Don't be silly!" Jou said, smiling encouragingly. "Shizuka likes you, hell she even had a crush on you for a while…and I'm sure mum will like you too." _

"_I'm not a people's person, Katsuya, if you have failed to notice it." You could actually __**smell **__the sarcasm oozing of that statement. _

"…_well, maybe not. But you can…well…act like you do around me! Then they'll be sure to like you!" Smile. _

_Smirk. "You want me to seduce your mother, Katsuya? Rather kinky idea, pup, but I think I must decline…" _

_A deep blush coloured Jou's cheeks, making Seto's smirk even wider. "Th-That's not what I meant, and you know it! Don't act so silly!" _

_Seto sighed, and sunk down into the sofa behind him. Suddenly, he looked more serious. "Katsuya…we've only been dating for two months…don't you think it's a little bit early for me to meet your parents?" _

"_Well, it's true that we haven't dated for long…" Jou smiled, and straddled Seto's thighs, with a brilliant smile on his lips. "But we __**are**__ going to be together for much, much longer. Right?" The smile faded a little on Jou's lips from uncertainness. _

_Immediately, Seto leaned in to place a gentle kiss on Jou's lips. "Naturally." He murmured against the other's flushed cheeks, smiling lightly at the other. _

_Jou continued quickly. "So…I mean, we are serious about this. And I think that…well, we should prove that by…well, telling my family about us, as well. I mean, we have told Mokuba, and he's your family, so why not tell mine? It'll only be fair." _

_The CEO sighed. "I don't know…" _

"_Please?" Jou whispered against Seto's lips, looking up at him with pleading, puppy dog eyes. "…for me?" _

"…"

"…"

_Sigh. _

"…_what should I pack?" _

_End Flashback_

"…" Ryou and Yugi stared at Jou after he finished his story. Hard, and long.

"…err, guys? You didn't faint on me did you? Do I have something on my shirt? Aw, come on, what?!"

"You…" Yugi cleared his throat. Somehow, his voice had taken a trip down memory lane to the time before he hit puberty. "You're gonna introduce him to your family?"

"Yeah…?" Jou blinked nervously.

Ryou sighed deeply, closing his eyes. "That's it. You're doomed."

"Totally." Yugi said sadly, shaking his head so his spiky hair flew around his face.

Jou stared in mild disbelief at his friends. Those two, who always were so optimistic, even when it looked like the world was going to be destroyed by super villains…

"Oh, come on! Seto is just gonna meet my mum! How bad can it be?"

Yugi and Ryou gave each other knowing glances.

**------**

While this conversation was going on at Ryou's house, Seto Kaiba found himself sitting by the counter of the Kame Game Shop, together with two 5000 years old spirits, talking about almost the same thing.

Why Seto was talking to those fools? Well, it wasn't by choice! He had been looking for Jou, and thought that he might be at the Game shop with Yugi. But when he came there, he only found two crazy spirits, yelling obscenities in Egyptian at each other, and found out that his boyfriend was at Ryou's house, according to Bakura, having a tea party.

When he had turned to leave, the two teens(err…you know what I mean) had grabbed his coat and had forced him to stay, because they needed something new to amuse themselves with. Apparently, annoying each other got a little old at times.

"So…time to meet the pears then, huh Kaiba?" Bakura grinned, his dark eyes glimmering evilly.

"…yes." Seto replied cautiously, wondering what consequences his answer would have.

Yami and Bakura gave each other knowing glances.

"Ah…" Yami said calmly, nodding his head seriously. "Well, it was a good thing you came to us, Kaiba. We have all the knowledge of how to handle the honourable people who gave life to your heart's desire. It was a good thing that you asked us for advice…"

"…I haven't _asked_ for your advice."

"…well, that's beside the point. Now just shut up and listen." Yami cleared his throat. "I was introduced to Yugi's honourable grandfather only a few weeks ago, and it went just fine!"

------

"When Yami met grandpa, it was horrible." Yugi sighed, closing his eyes tightly in remembrance. "I get a migraine only thinking about it now…"

Jou blinked- Well, that was a rather big surprise. The legendary king of games, once Pharaoh of the entire Egypt…not succeeding in something as simple as meeting someone's parents?

"What? But, Yami is really nice, and a gentleman and everything! I'm sure that Grandpa liked him, maybe you're only over exaggerating…"

"Yami sent Grandpa to the Shadow Realm."

"…" Jou made the perfect impression of a fish in that moment.

"…" Yugi merely stared back at him, cool as a cucumber.

"…um…" Nervous cough. "…why?"

"Well…" Yugi sighed. "He didn't exactly mean to…it was just, when Grandpa came from the kitchen with some ice-cream, he sort of fell…and the ice-cream flew towards Yami, and he banished it…unfortunately, Grandpa was in the way." Once more, a tired sigh escaped Yugi, and he massaged his temples. "It took us three hours to find him in there, and another hour to tear him away from Dark Magician Girl…"

"…do I _want_ to know?" Jou asked hesitantly.

"Not if you want to be mentally scarred for life."

"…"

"Anyway." Yugi continued, wincing in what had to be a painful memory. "When we got back, Grandpa refused to talk to Yami for a whole week, and told me to throw him out…fortunately, he soon forgot all about it." Violet eyes snapped up to look Jou straight in the eye. "So, I'm telling you, Jou; introducing your boyfriend to family _never_ goes well. _Never." _

Jou blinked. "Err…oh come on! Sure that was bad, but maybe that's just for you…"

"Feh!" Ryou snorted, interrupting Jou at once. "Yugi's story is NOTHING compared to what happened when Bakura met my dad…"

-----

"When I met Ryou's old man, it went just fine!" Bakura smirked, running a confident hand through his hair. "The guy simply loved me at once!"

"Or was he too afraid to say otherwise?" Yami asked, chuckling when the white haired Tomb Robber glared harshly at him.

"Shut up, Pharaoh! Anyway…" A not-so-pleasant smile spread across Bakura's face; probably an attempt to look nice and encouraging. "Lets just say that he was speechless at my wonderful appearance and my manners."

"…"

"…"

Seto and Yami glanced at each other worriedly.

"…Tomb Robber, you didn't cut out his tongue, did you?"

------

"Err, Ryou?" Jou scratched the back of his neck, rising an eyebrow. "What did Bakura do that was worse than sending someone to the Shadow Realm? I mean…I don't see what can top that…"

"Bakura threw a knife through my father's arm." Pause. "And it was _not_ an accident. I saw him aim."

Silence fell over the group for a few seconds.

"…well, that wasn't so unexpected." Jou gave Ryou a look through his blond hair. "Do you know why?"

The Brittish boy sighed deeply. "Father said something about how Bakura was eating. I recall he said something about 'eating like a pig in its' sty. And Bakura didn't exactly like that…you all know how he gets when someone insults him."

And boy, did Jou and Yugi know that. Last person to have insulted Bakura had gone mysteriously missing, and they were only able to find the person's shoes. Personally, they thought that Ryou's father had been lucky only to get pierced in the arm with kitchen cutlery. At least he'd have a scar to show, unlike the many others who hadn't even had _that_ left when Bakura was done with them…

The two boys shuddered.

"Anyway." Ryou took a gulp of soda before continuing, as casually as if he had been talking about what a lovely weather they were having. "I had to call an ambulance, and keep Bakura off of my father long enough to let the paramedics take a look at him. He ended up in the hospital for two days. And, before he left for Egypt again, he told me to get a restraining order."

"And did you?" The edges of Yugi's mouth twitched amusedly.

Ryou sighed. "It's kind of hard to get a restraining order for the other half of your soul…especially since he died 5000 years ago. I would love to see someone explain _that_ to the police…" He shrugged. "Father forgot about the whole ordeal rather quickly, though. He hasn't mentioned it a single time since he left." Pause. "…now that I think about it, it seems like he has forgotten all about it…"

Yugi and Jou glanced at each other.

"…Ryou, doesn't Marik live in Egypt with Malik now?"

"…with the Millennium Rod?"

There was a long silence, under which Ryou stared out in space blankly, Yugi swallowed three times, and Jou stared at Ryou expectantly.

The white haired boy cursed lowly under his breath.

------

"Well, anyway, Kaiba…just compliment Jou's mother…" Yami said, counting on his fingers thoughtfully.

"Or steal something nice for her." Bakura grinned happily, sure that his advice was far much better than the measly Pharaoh's. Seriously, how many people had that spiky haired idiot dated anyway?

"…act interested in what she is saying…"

"Or tell her something interesting about yours and Jou's sex life. That will make her understand what a great man you are!"

"…say thank you as often as you can…"

"And don't forget to burp after you have finished eating! It shows that you appreciated the food…"

"…and, whatever you do, _don't_ follow Bakura's advice!" Yami sent a scorching glare across the table at the mentioned man.

"What's that supposed to mean, Pharaoh?!" The former Tomb Robber, now degraded to Convenience Store Robber, yelled, rising from his seat to glare so hard at Yami that you could actually see sparks flying.

"That you're an incompetent idiot! What else?" Yami smirked, very satisfied with his comeback.

The satisfied smirk was soon ripped off his face though, when Bakura roared, jumped across the table and started to choke him. Yami replied by shoving his knee into the other's groin, and pulling at his ridiculously long hair.

It was around that time Seto Kaiba decided that it was time to leave.

-------

"Seto…?" Jou muttered quietly, when the couple was snuggled up together in the bed or the night, sleepy after a long and rather tough day of talking to friends. (or, well. Jou talking to friends and Seto being forced to listen to 'incompetent, crazy spirits on some sort of drug'.)

"Hn?" Seto tightened his hold on his puppy, sighing contently as said puppy brushed his nose against his throat.

Jou hesitated for a second, before launching his question.

"…you wouldn't throw a knife through my mother's arm or something if she annoyed you, would you?"

**End Chapter**

And that was the end of this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it…the next one will be better, and longer, I promise! But it might be a while until I get it up…school and handball practise is eating up all my free time. –sighs-

Now! Do remember to give me a suggestion for a name to this fic!

So yeah…please leave me a review! I write for you all, and put down time and effort, so please do the same for me! I need reviews to keep going…-puppyeyes- Pwease? I'll give you chocolate!

Anyway…see you all in the next chapter!

-The Blonde Midget


End file.
